


Lapdog

by aetherviator



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "write this", F/M, I did this out of spite, M/M, basically my friend was like, i was like ok bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherviator/pseuds/aetherviator
Summary: basically just a drabble about what would happen if Byleth wouldn't have helped the trio at the beginning. Spoilers duhIt's so short please just take it I can't write
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 5





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend mr. shahid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+mr.+shahid).



Claude first meets Byleth at the true battle of Gronder Field. He sees him across the grassy land wielding a relic weapon he'd only heard of in stories. Those same tales called it a weapon of destruction when in the wrong hands: And, he believed, it had fallen into such hands. When they brushed past each other, however, Claude saw two things he'd seen many times before. The first-- the need for survival, and the second, which scared him more: the possibility for betrayal. It was only him that saw Byleth attack on of his own soldiers that had gotten too close to Lysithea, and again when one stumbled near Raphael. 

This interested him greatly.

However, it was not Claude who would make the first move. No, Byleth would do that, in the form of sneaking into Claude's room. He was ashamed to say he'd slept soundly until the blue-haired boy had nudged him awake. Failnaught was across the room but Claude did not move towards it. Why would he? If Byleth wanted him dead, then he'd certainly had been meeting the Goddess quite a bit ago. It took the Almyrian by surprise, of course, though he cautioned to ask why such a high ranking member of the Ardestrian Empire would be sitting, so casually, in his room. Byleth's words were smoother then he had expected for a mercenary. Perhaps it was being around the posh citizens of the Empire so long. 

"This war has ruined so much," He spoke carefully. "I wish to end it."

Another surprise. This war must be good for business. So why, Claude wondered aloud, did such a mercenary want for the end of this war? 

Byleth pondered this for just a moment. He responded and looked to the window. It was open, the silk blinds glowing against a cool nighttime breeze. 

“Because I was chosen to bring peace. I failed once. I will not do so again.”  
‘Once’. Claude wondered why Byleth looked at him with such sadness in his eyes. Ever since the day he had escaped a near-fatal attack on his and the other two lord’s lives, his face had been marred by a twisted scar. It was a personal mark of shame. He rather liked that side of his face but it was inconsequential in the long-term. 

That day, he had seen two men standing just beyond the forest. They watched it happen, but did nothing. Claude understood, then, that Byleth could have helped during the attack. He reminded himself that he was at Byleth’s mercy now— he may not take kindly to Claude being angry. But Byleth turned his head and apologized. He spoke of his inaction, how it had been fueled by greed. How it had sickened him for years. And now, he lamented, he must make things right. Perhaps the war was all because of the small attack those years ago. 

Claude knew otherwise. Byleth had changed greatly since then. Something about him seemed near ethereal, and despite his anger, he felt as if Byleth could stay true. A thought that deeply upset Claude.

Why did he trust this mercenary so casually? He has waited while he and two other lords had to fight off a small group. 

And why did this mercenary remind him so much of the stories the church had told him. Of redemption through action by someone who had once been complacent. An old tale, with goddesses living inside, who gave their power to those who would wield it correctly. 

This foolish trust would not betray him. 

No, when the final battle commenced, Byleth had taken Edelgard’s life right in front of her own men. And when she fell, he held her close. For the first time in their secretive dealings, he saw Byleth feel something. Sadness.  
His tears were angry. He took his sword and lashed at anyone who dared get close. Claude understood. Taking the life of someone you loved was hard. The way Byleth spoke of her, how he had seemed to smile just a bit more than his normal grimace, Claude knew just how he felt.  
But Byleth did what had to be done. It would haunt him forever. But Claude was there, once it was over, to help him. A shoulder to lean on.

They were inseparable. Some called the mercenary Claude’s dog. Someone to be feared as they’d do anything for their master. But Claude and Byleth knew what they were.

Two broken men who had been through it all.

And most of all, they were together. They truly never left each other’s side when the war subsided. When Byleth married Claude, it surprised no one. 

Just like those tales, Claude teased. Everything with a happy ending.


End file.
